myrinn expirements
by fancyprincess
Summary: myrinn wants to see how reactive claire id to sexual contact and he forces micheal to help


Chapter 1

Life in the glass house was uneventful for once. Shane and Michael were friends again and oliver hadn't come knocking in what seemed like forever. i had to go to myrinns today but i didn't mind. He'd been quiet lately and he seemed to be thinking a lot, but that was normal. He was Myrinn after all.

"so Claire you wanna go out tonight?" asked my incredibly sexy boyfriend, Shane.

"no shane i cant i have to go work with about tomorrow?" i felt i saw his face i felt even worse.i kissed him and he groaned into my made me want to stay with him all i couldn't.i had to go to work.

Chapter 2

I jumped through the portal and bumped straight into myrinn.

"myrinn! I didn't see you,you shouldn't stand too close to the portal." I looked at him. He seemed different today,he kept watching me i was beginning to feel uncomfortable when he smiled suddenly

"whats wrong little Claire? Your heart rate has increased and your breathing has sped you mind if i looked into these reactions more closely?"

he was starting to frighten me.i tried to take deep breaths but i knew it wasn't working. He moved suddenly and before i knew it he was across the room and back in seconds. I didn't understand what he was doing until i felt the cold slap of metal around my wrists:handcuffs. What are you doing myrinn?! This isn't funny. He ignored me,instead he picked me up and fastened my hands to a railing from the ceiling. This position bared me infront of him and i tried to kick him but he soon fetched two more pairs of handcuffs and chained each of my feet to separate railings,leaving my chest stuck out and my legs spread out and there was nothing i could do about it.

Chapter 3

"Claire im sorry for doing this but im a man of science you see,and this has been bothering me for some time" he looked confused,which scared her even more.

"what has been bothering you myrinn? Uncuff me and we can talk about it okay?"

i tried to be calm. He shook his head

"no Claire that wont do.i don't want to talk about it,i want to learn from truly sorry."

He then brought his lips up to my neck and sucked on my pulse.i started to shake and suddenly he flashed across the room and jotted something down in a notebook

"shakes at touch of my lips to neck..." i heard him mutter,and then he was back where he kissed that spot again. I knew what he was doing now so i wasn't stopped and looked at me.

"why arnt you reacting again?" he asked me

"because i know youre not going to bite me myrinn so im not afraid" it was awkward but i smiled at him.

"im not trying to frighten you my dear girl,im trying to see how to extract a reaction from you" he then stopped,ran to his table and wrote something down. When he came back to me his face had looked..hungry

I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly his lips brushed kissed me hard and when his tongue entered my mouth i gasped. I didn't kiss him back though.i loved shane i didn't want this.

"amazing! That has caused the biggest reaction yet...hmmm is it sexual expierences that cause the most reaction out of you?" he asked me

"what?! No myrinn stop this please.." i was cut off when i felt his hands grab my pinched my nipples and i shuddered,i tried to keep quiet but i couldn't help the soft gasps and whimpers that escaped my mouth.

"do you like that Claire?" he ripped my top off sending buttons everywhere.

"MYRINN STOP! ... please stop" i started crying when he pulled off my bra and stared at me.

"i have a boyfriend,youre raping me!" he looked at me,wrote in his notebook again and started sucking on my nipple. When his hands began working on my jeans i screamed.i wanted someone to hear me,i wanted someone to help.i suddenly thought of something.

The portal.

Chapter 4

I could get might actually was on his knees now pulling off my jeans. I thought of the glass house so hard i thought my brain might explode,the image came up and suddenly i was looking into the sitting room.

Micheal was playing guitar but there was no one else in the looked up and we made eye jaw dropped and he lunged into the room,his face was a mask of anger and i saw him approach almost had him but suddenly myrinn turned and jumped on him.i screamed but couldn't do anything other than watch while myrinn bit him and then dropped him on the floor. I knew what was happening:myrinn was taking control of micheal.

Chapter 5

Micheal stood back and looked at me fear and sadness in his eyes.

"im so sorry Claire" he pleaded

"good no more micheal come over here and kiss Claire" myrinn smiled

Tears were streaming down my face but micheal didn't stop his lips touched mine and they were soft and silky.i felt sick

"now. I want you to make her wet and then fuck her okay micheal?" myrinn grinned at Claire and then took out a small camcorder and pointed it at them.

"don't no!" i cried


End file.
